


Fashion is Hell

by WishaDream



Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena in a suit, Love, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Shorts, Soulmates, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts, everyone is watching, flustered kara, kara with her hair down, story continued after cat story, things are finally calmed down, you are my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara and Lena volunteer to help one of their friends at a charity fashion show. While trying on the various outfits Kara finds herself having an especially strong reaction to one of Lena's outfits.Another short in High School Witch AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840009
Kudos: 45





	Fashion is Hell

Valerie wanted to use the time and energy she had formerly focused on her boyfriend to put out good into the world. To do this she had joined various organizations like teaching younger kids to read, or passing out food at soup kitchens. Her latest endeavor in spreading good was a charity fashion show.

She had talked all of her friends into being her models and Kara had convinced Lena to join.

That’s where they were all gathered that weekend as Valerie showed them the outfits that had been donated for the event.

Seeing the way some of them were reacting to the selections, Valerie told them, “Think of it as a chance to try different looks. Not everything might be your style, just think of it as a little experimentation.”

Lena leaned into Kara as she whispered, “What do you think Kara? Do you think we should try some experimentation?” She leaned back enough for Kara to see her wicked grin as her eyebrow arched suggestively.

Kara shoved her away with a shaky laugh.

“I like that idea,” said Gracie with a chirpy bounce of her body, “And Lena, this could be an opportunity to spice up your style and get away from the goth aesthetic.”

“I like Lena’s style,” said Kara, “but,” she looked at Lena, “if you wanted to try something new it’s fine with me. I should probably spice up my look. I’ve been doing the same thing since middle school.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist as she placed a kiss on the side of her head, “I don’t mind your style either. But ya, let’s try something new together.”

Valeria called for them to follow her backstage as she started calling out jobs: Sarah was put in charge of makeup, Laney hair, Heather was stage manager and Gracie the MC.

“Wait, I thought all of us were going to be models,” stated Lena when the jobs had been assigned.

“Yes, but I need back stage help,” answered Valerie, “And you have that dark and broody look that looks so good on the runway. And Kara, I love you, but you don’t know how to do makeup or hair so…”

“No, that’s fine. Walking the runway sounds like fun.”

Lena could feel Kara buzzing with energy.

“Alright, fine. I guess it’s not the worst assignment.”

With that decided Valerie focused her attention on Kara and Lena as she said, “Today we’ll decide which three outfits you’ll walk in the show with.”

Lena was up first as she stepped out onto the runway in a shoulderless pencil dress with sleeves.

Kara was sitting in the audience as she waited her turn. As soon as Lena stepped out her eyes widened as she watched Lena strut down the runway, “Wow. You look amazing.”

Lena smirked as she gave her a wink over the shoulder, “Of course, I do. I look amazing in black.”

Kara pressed her lips together in a smile as Lena let out a growl as she clawed at the air; reminding Kara just how good Lena looked in black.

The next two outfits were also dresses, which Kara quickly complimented Lena on.

“You look amazing in those too.”

“Just tell me when I don’t.”

“I don’t think there is anything you couldn’t pull off, Lena.”

The girl smiled impishly as she reminded Kara, “I can’t pull off this dress now, though I really want to.”

Kara blushed at the implication as Lena snapped her leg back before strutting away again.

Backstage Valerie offered her the next outfit choice. Lena stared at it, her confidence faltering.

“You can totally pull it off,” stated the other girl reassuringly.

Shrugging, Lena took it as she headed off to get changed. Like with all the other outfits she stepped out confidently, fixing her eyes on Kara as she made her way down. This time the girl didn’t let out any of her usual excited cheers, just sat there staring at her with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

At the end of the runway she gave the girl a concerned frown as she inquired, “Kara, are you okay?”

As the girl continued to stare, Lena lowered her eyes to take in her outfit, a dark grey with subtle flower print three piece suit, “Do I look weird in it?”

It looked like the girl’s brain was just starting to boot up as she blinked while closing her mouth.

“I—Lena.” She closed her mouth again as she shook her head.

Lena let out an amused chuckle as she asked, “Cat got your tongue?”

That’s when Lena felt it. The feeling almost knocked her over it was so strong. So intense.

A smirk curled across her mouth as she purred, “Is this doing it for you?”

Kara’s face instantly went red.

Lena’s mouth opened in a pleased smile, “Oh my gods, I can totally feel it right now. You are so bothered.”

Kara put her hands over her face as she started to curl in on herself, “No. Please stop.”

The heat that Lena had been feeling from Kara calmed into an embarrassed warmth.

Lena smiled to herself, filing away this dangerous information she’d acquired to be used at a later time.

Looking back she noticed the other girls watching her as she said, “These are all nice outfits but I think I’m going to stick with my usual style.”

The girls let out disappointed “aw’s” as behind her she noticed Kara slump down in her seat as she let out a relieved sigh. Her expression was obvious. She didn’t know what she would do if Lena dressed like that all the time.

Lena gave her a wink before strutting off again, a satisfied smile on her face as she knew she’d just crashed the girl’s brain again.

Once she was back in her street clothes it was Kara’s turn to try on outfits. The first dress was a black pencil dress like Lena’s but had a high collar and was sleeveless.

Lena knew Kara had amazing arms, but in the dress they looked even better.

“You look good, Kara. Mature.”

Kara played with her hands in front of her as her gaze fixed on the ground, “Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think I can pull it off.”

“I think it looks good and you know I’d never lie to you.”

Kara blushed as she pushed her glasses up. “You’re just saying that.

“I’m not. Kara, I have no problem telling you when you look ridiculous, but you don’t, you look good.”

Kara smiled to herself as she turned back to put on the next gown. Each one she came out in Lena assured her she looked good.

“Okay, that one does look a little weird.”

“Thank you.”

Along with each outfit Laney tried various things with Kara’s hair. First was a bun, then a high ponytail. There was a braid crown and a double bun. Finally Kara came out in her last outfit.

Lena didn’t even notice what she was wearing as her eyes were completely fixed on the girl’s hair which hung down in soft waves framing her face as it glowed.

Lena’ brain stayed active long enough for her to think oh, there’s my weakness before shutting down.

At the end of the runway Kara stopped to shyly inquire, “How do I look?

Lena’s brain was putting out a busy signal as she stared at the girl.

Kara’s lips pressed together as she hesitantly adjusted her glasses, “Is it really that bad?”

Lena shook her head, standing as she said, “No, Kara. You look amazing.” Walking up to the edge of the stage she looked up at her radiant Kara, “You put the sun to shame.”

Kara blushed as she directed a goofy grin at the ground. “Oh, Lena.”

“I mean it.” She reached up, taking Kara’s hands in her own. Floating up so they were on the same level she looked at the hair resting on Kara’s shoulders. “You look amazing.” Her eyes came back to Kara’s. The blonde’s eyes twinkled with joy at the compliment. She reached up, lightly touching the golden waves. “You should wear your hair like this more often.”

‘You think it looks okay?”

Lena nodded, transfixed by the flaxen strands.

“I don’t know. I feel like it would get in the way with how much I run around.”

Lena tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, “Oh yeah. Maybe.”

Kara smiled softly. “On special occasions I could wear it like this.”

Lena’s smile fluctuated between wide and passive, “Yeah. Special occasions.”

Kara leaned in as she whispered in her ear, “On those special occasions you could wear a suit.”

Lena smiled wickedly as Kara leaned back, “You really liked the suit that much, huh?”

Kara was blushing as she looked way. “I thought you looked really...smart.”

“Smart. Yeah, uh huh,” Lena’s jaw flexed to the side as she gave her a look like I don’t believe that’s the word you meant. “Okay, next special occasion you wear your hair down and I’ll wear a suit.”

“You know prom is just around the corner.”

The girls both turned having completely forgotten about their group of friends. Valerie was standing with her arms folded, an amused smile on her face as behind her the other girls were covering their mouths and giggling.

“You could go together,” continued Valerie,” You know, as a couple.”

Kara’s eyes went back to Lena, “Oh, prom. I’d forgotten.” Her eyes dropped to the stage floor, “I’ve never been to a high school dance. It might be fun. But we don’t have to go if you don’t…”

Lena took her hands, lifting them up to her mouth as she kissed her knuckles, “Of course I want to go to prom with you, Kara Danvers. Would you be my plus one?”

Kara bit her lip as she smiled excitedly, her head bobbing in agreement.

Behind them their friends cheered.

“Alright, alright, enough of that,” called Valerie, ”We have a lot of work to do so enough flirting. Let’s go.”

Kara blushed at the words as she pulled her hands free, “I better get back stage and change.”

Lena grinned as she called after her, “Never change, Kara Danvers, you are perfect the way you are.”

Kara gave her a smile before heading back. Even after she was out of sight Lena couldn’t stop smiling.

She was going to prom.

With Kara Danvers.

Time to find that special occasion suit. 

The End


End file.
